Building it Up Again
by Hermionewexa
Summary: Not really a bitingnails story, more angsty. Molly Weasley is very protective of the people she loves. This is why. Threeshot.
1. Left

**Left**

**The inevitable disclaimer: YES! J K Rowling has given me Molly Weasley, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Voldemort, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur Weasley! They are mine forever! Only joking. La-di-da, I don't own any of the above characters. (More's the pity…)**

**Author's note: On J K Rowling's official site, she says that Molly Weasley's maiden name was Prewett. That (with a little aid from OOTP) inspired this fic. Yes, I know it's melodramatic.

* * *

**_Why?_ That's probably what everyone asks, but it's a perfectly valid question. _Why me? Why them? Why now? And why was I left behind?_

_My brothers._ I loved them. They loved me.

Why did they even start fighting Vol- You-Know-Who, anyway? They _knew_ it was dangerous. They _knew_ they'd probably die. Why did they persist when it was so treacherous?

_Because they knew it was right._

But was it? And even if it was right, 'good' may not outlive 'evil'. How many more lives have to be taken, fighting for illusions? Lives like my brothers'…

And how long will this stupid war go on for? Most of my friends are dead – what's the point in going on? I'll probably be the next to go, anyway, so why shouldn't I go now? Vol- _You-Know-Who_ might as well turn up at the door right now. He can finish off the Prewetts easily. I don't need to be the one left behind.

It was only luck that I escaped him, anyway – if you can call it 'luck'. I'd left their house not half an hour before, and Fabian had, in fact, asked me to stay longer. It was only 'luck' that I had to meet Arthur, and check on Bill. Only 'luck'.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett – they fought like heroes." That's what everyone says. "I'm sorry, Molly," but they don't mean it. They couldn't care if _You-Know-Who _Apparated here right this minute, and killed me, Bill, Charlie Percy, and my unborn child. They would care still less if I killed myself.

I hate this world. I HATE IT! Why is life so unfair? Why was I left behind. There's that question again: why? I still don't understand.

I want to end my life right now, but I can't. I've got the children and I've got Arthur. I'll just have to learn to live again.

I will not end my life: I will end the life of whoever murdered my brothers, be it one of my closest friends, or Voldemort himself. They'll learn that it was a mistake, leaving me behind.

Now I've got one thought ricocheting through my head.

_Revenge…_

* * *

**AN: Well? Don't just think it: REVIEW! Thankyou!**

**..I..**

**..I..**

**..I..**

**.V.**


	2. Right

Right

* * *

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**AN: Read and review!**

* * *

In bed, I snuggle up to Arthur. Now, when even Fred and George are asleep, is our private time together. I have to tell my husband something. Something important, which could cost Arthur his job if he agrees to the proposition.

"Dumbledore firecalled me today," I murmur.

I feel Arthur's head turn towards me in the darkness, but he doesn't say anything, waiting for me to go on.

"We were talking about my brothers." The tears start, and Arthur puts an arm round my shaking shoulders. "And he told me exactly how they died."

I can't speak for some time, racked with sobs and remembering how much redder Gideon's hair was than mine, how Fabian was a much better cook and taught me all I knew, how they used to smile so much, and how I saw les and less of them before they died. They'd told me it was Ministry work. I didn't believe them. As it turns out, I was right.

I remember how Gideon would carry his little sister on his shoulders and I would pretend I was at the top of the famous Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, and how Fabian taught me to ride a broom and both my brothers taught me how to play Quidditch. It's the same with Ginny now.

I don't want all Ginny's brothers to die, not like what happened to me. It's less likely, since I only had two brothers – two very special brothers – and she has six, but she's more likely to lose at least one. And Percy's already gone, in a way, now that he isn't talking to any of us. He doesn't even answer his owls anymore, and I remember a time when he went to Hogwarts and wrote to Arthur and me every single week.

Arthur calms me down before I start what seemed an inevitable panic attack. The children have never seen me having a panic attack. They started when Gideon and Fabian died, and I thought they'd stopped just after Bill was born. Arthur was incredibly helpful then, and he still is. He can talk me down better than anyone I've ever known.

And then I remember how bitter I was when Gideon and Fabian were murdered by five Death Eaters. I'd thought it a bit odd that, if they were on Ministry business, as they said, Albus Dumbledore should come to tell me what had happened to them. Shouldn't it have been the Head of the Auror Department of someone? But I gave it no thought when I found out why Dumbledore was there. I was filled with bitter thoughts towards him; towards my brothers; towards the Auror Department; towards the world.

Dumbledore's comment when he left didn't help. "They fought like heroes, Molly," he said. "You should be proud." And the rest of the world echoed that, and still echoes it, even though I still blamed my brothers for dying until this morning, when Dumbledore firecalled.

* * *

I turn back to Arthur.

"He told me that it wasn't really the Ministry who sent my brothers off to look for Voldemort, and it wasn't really the Ministry who caused the Death Eaters to turn up at their door."

Arthur tries to smile at me. I can't see him, but I can feel it. "Well, that's good."

At that moment, a sliver of moonlight slips through the curtains. I turn my stricken face towards my husband. "Arthur, it was Dumbledore!"

His tentative smile vanishes at the same time as the moonlight goes. "Oh."

"And he wants us to help him fight Voldemort, and I don't know what to say!"

Arthur's grip round my shoulders tightens.

"I mean, I've got so much responsibility as it is; I don't want more! And I've got the children to think of: I don't know what they'd do without me! I know that sounds selfish, but it's true. And there's Harry and you, as well. And," I come very close to whimpering, "I'm scared."

Arthur's grip tightens even more. "It's all right, Molly."

Well, it isn't, really, but I don't say so, burying my face into Arthur's chest.

"Firstly, dear, you know you can deal with responsibility. You proved that when you had Ginny. How you kept those children under control, I will never know. The twins were only three years old, and they were still horrors!" He smiles at me again. "So that's the responsibility thing dealt with."

I return his smile, but my attempt is very small.

"As for the children, I'm sure if something happened to both of us – which is very unlikely – Dumbledore could help out. Or, if he can't, some of your friends would be certain to help. And don't worry about me or Harry. I'm a grown man, and Harry can manage. After all, he's got Ron and Hermione. And Ginny."

"Thankyou," I whisper.

"I'm not finished yet. You don't need to be scared. I'm with you all the way."

I suppose that, in a way, I knew it was coming, but I'm still shocked. "Arthur! You could lose your job!"

"And for no better cause. We'd manage."

I don't know… would we?

But Arthur has helped me make up my mind. He's a wonderful man.

* * *

Dumbledore doesn't look at all surprised when I firecall him at one o'clock in the morning.

I get straight to the point. "Arthur and I will join your Order of the Phoenix. You can ask Bill and Charlie if you want, but I don't think Percy would be much help."

Tears prick at my eyes again as I remember my little boy, but I blink them aside.

"Thankyou," I say to Dumbledore, "for telling me the truth about Gideon and Fabian."

He inclines his head towards me and I know that, by joining the Order of the Phoenix, I am doing the right thing.


	3. Centre

Centre

* * *

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**AN: Again, please read and review! It was really difficult writing this without copying anything from the book. HBP spoilers!

* * *

**

We are all centred around Bill's bed in the hospital wing. I see him lying there, and my world suddenly crashes down. Dumbledore is dead and Bill- 

I still love Bill, but will anyone else? Will Fleur?

Ginny nicknamed her Phlegm. I normally frown on nasty nicknames, but Fleur was something slightly different. I know for a fact that Ginny and Hermione hated Fleur. I didn't like her either, and Ron seemed to be slightly scared of her. I think she's part Veela.

Phlegm was a suitable nickname for her, because she wouldn't go away, although she was very unwelcome. Now she will, though. Now that my Bill is like this.

Or will she?

She says she won't. Maybe she's telling the truth.

We fall into each other's arms, to the surprise of everyone, including ourselves, and we're both crying and holding each other up and loving Bill and hoping that he'll be alright and hoping that he'll be able to get a job and safely have children and he won't turn into a wife-beater or anything like that and-

My thoughts peter out.

_Look after my Bill,_ I tell Fleur with my eyes, and she replies, I will.

And my world, which I thought had collapsed completely, starts to build itself up from the centre out.

Everything will be alright. Finally, I believe it.

* * *

**AN: The End! At last!**


End file.
